


Their Little Secret

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Their Little Secret

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Their Little Secret  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt, "walk". It was intended as fluff but apparently I got hit by a Porn Grenade.  
**Word Count:** 400

"You got a minute?" Jayne asks casually, only the naughty gleam in his eye clueing Kaylee into what the merc's really after.

Glancing around the galley, the mechanic sees that no one is paying them any mind. "I ain't fixin' your Cortex connection for free porn again," she starts in case someone really _is_ paying attention.

Jayne responds with a rude comment and saunters off, so Kaylee rolls her eyes and follows him out to a darkened section of the catwalk, hoping that she won't be followed. As soon as the shadows swallow them, Jayne's arms are around her and he's kissing her as if his life depends upon it. Her response is no less eager, though tempered by a bit more caution. "Ain't no one gonna come out here, girl," Jayne tells her when they both come up for air and she bites her lip in apprehension. "Why'd you wear that skirt if'n ya didn't wanna get me all fired up?" he teases, reaching for the hem of her miniskirt playfully.

She smacks his hands immediately and giggles when the big man tries to catch both her wrists in one of his hands so his other hand can go exploring. "Jayne!" Her laughter trails off into moans when her lover shoves that hand down into her panties, giving Kaylee the stimulation she's been craving ever since she pulled the skirt on.

"Let me," Jayne growls.

"Ain't no matter of if'n I wanna _let_ you, I just…" Kaylee casts a despairing look around them as he wriggles his fingers slowly. "Mal's gonna kill us if'n he finds out!"

"He don't gotta know a gorram thing." The growl is gone, replaced by a needful whine that echoes her own state. She wants it too; Jayne knows she does… she just wants to make sure she stays alive long enough to enjoy it. Kaylee bites her lip again as she nods, and she's lifted atop a crate immediately. Jayne shoves her skirt up around her waist and his knees hit the deck as he buries his face between her legs.

Kaylee sighs out her pleasure as he mouths through her panties, occasionally sliding his tongue beneath the fabric to lap at her until she's nearly screaming. Her head lolls back as he continues to pleasure her with his mouth and as she comes, Kaylee suddenly sees Inara as the Companion walks away.


End file.
